


Corazón hackeado

by L_Nowi



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi
Summary: A.C.M.E. se había vuelto un caos por culpa de Carmen. Pero Julia no entendía qué le había podido llevar a hackear el ordenador principal, aún después de todo lo ocurrido entre ambas...
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Corazón hackeado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! No he podido evitar pensar en la perspectiva de Julia después del final de la segunda temporada. 
> 
> También me ha motivado el review de BlackRoseGJ en mi fic "una docena de rosas rojas" (Fanfiction)
> 
> Carmen Sandiego pertenece a Broderbund.
> 
> Y sin más dilación... ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

Julia miró la pantalla sin poder articular palabra. Carmen había hackeado el ordenador principal de A.C.M.E. y tenía toda la información de la organización.

El portazo que dio su jefa la hizo salir del trance. Parpadeó un par de veces y se acercó más al ordenador.

“Parece que tu amiga no es tan buena después de todo.” Comentó Zari ante tal fechoría.

“Tiene que haber una explicación. Ella no lo haría sin motivo.” Dijo Julia susurrando. Era imposible que lo hiciera porque sí: ella no era de esa forma.

“Pues ese motivo ya puede ser de peso después del lío que nos ha dejado.” Sentenció mientras recogía sus cosas y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

“Seguro que lo es.” Contestó Julia antes de que su compañera saliera.

¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso? Creía que después de lo que pasó en Estocolmo podían confiar la una en la otra...  
Aún no se habían visto desde entonces y tenían cosas de las que hablar, pero ella seguía pensando que lo que hacía era por una buena causa: acabar con V.I.L.E.

Desde que la conoció en el tren notó una conexión con ella sin conocerla aún. Por eso le habló de sus gustos cuando la chica le preguntó, llamándola "Jules". Se le hizo imposible después no pensar en cómo matizó que su compañero era solo de viaje, para darle a entender que no era un compañero romántico. Había sido muy obvia con ese comentario y no era para menos, ya que la primera vez que la vio desde su coche la dejó sin respiración.

Pero después, al volver a su mesa y encontrarse la Carta Magna, eso hizo que su opinión sobre Carmen se mantuviera firme. No era una ladrona como todos decían, sino una amante del arte como ella y actuaba para que nadie lo robara de forma permanente como V.I.L.E.

Y las interacciones de ambas no terminaron ahí, sino que al poco tiempo se volvieron a ver tanto en Milán como en Mónaco. 

En el primer destino la apuntó con su arma para dormirla, pero ella ni se inmutó. En cambio, le pidió (o más bien la obligó) a modelar en la pasarela que estaba a su espalda. Pero lo que más le sorprendió esa noche fue cómo pidió a sus compañeros que, mientras ella peleaba con las modelos (que eran controladas mentalmente a través de sus sombreros), hicieran todo lo que la joven agente dijera. Ante tal muestra de confianza no pudo más que, pedir a la jefa que en vez de capturarla, la admitieran en A.C.M.E., porque estaba muy claro que no era parte de V.I.L.E.

En Mónaco confirmó que empezaba a ver a la chica de una forma no del todo amistosa, como se decía a sí misma desde el principio. Les habían dicho que la organización de ladrones tenía pensado dar un golpe esa noche en un lujoso hotel de dicho lugar, lo que quería decir que Carmen estaría ahí también.

Su jefa dio la orden de pasar desapercibidos, por lo que necesitaban ropa de gala para el evento. Sin percatarse se arregló más de la cuenta para impresionar a la susodicha ladrona, hasta el punto de llamar la atención de algunos invitados quienes le pedían un baile o hablar con ella para conocerla más. 

Desde su llegada no pudo evitar buscar entre la multitud a ver si divisaba su característica melena castaña. Cuando por fin la encontró sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido rojo que le quedaba perfecto, un diseño muy a su estilo de ladrona, pero con el pelo recogido en un elegante moño en vez de dejarlo suelto.

Esperó lo más paciente posible a que el anfitrión de la fiesta dejara libre a Carmen y por fin pudo acercarse. 

Se sorprendió de lo confiada que estaba hablando con la chica: era como una cita y tener esa complicidad le gustó mucho. Sin esperarlo, le pidió un voto de confianza en su misión de robar para V.I.L.E., y ella aceptó a cambio de encontrar todos los objetos robados en su puerta.

Durante esa noche, incontables veces Julia rodó sobre su cama muy sonrojada, se puso la almohada en la cara y gritó mientras movía las piernas frenéticamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan descarada de decirle que esperaba los objetos en la puerta de su casa? ¡Era una invitación muy obvia! Tal vez la chica la veía solo como una aliada. La invitación podría haberla incomodado y, por lo tanto, hacerle dejar los objetos en otro sitio y que dejara de contar con ella.

Al día siguiente, no pudo evitar ir al aeropuerto para comprobar que estuviera bien. Si algo le había repetido su jefa en numerosas ocasiones es que V.I.L.E. era una organización muy peligrosa y Carmen estaba sola. Por el momento vigilaría desde la distancia y si fuera necesario intervenir lo haría. Lo único con lo que no contó fue con perderla nada más empezar a seguirla, así que, sorprendida por el escapismo de la chica, decidió dar marcha atrás y se encontró de cara con ella.

Después de hacerse pasar por Carmen durante un trayecto en barco como un favor hacia la chica volvió a casa. Como aún llevaba puesta la gabardina y el sombrero, al pasar por delante del espejo que tenía en la entrada no pudo evitar imitar a la ladrona haciendo poses y diciendo frases al azar.

Cuando picaron a la puerta esperaba a cualquiera antes que lo que vieron sus ojos. Delante de su puerta estaban todos los objetos robados junto a un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. Julia no pudo evitar darle las gracias a Carmen, aún sin poder escucharla, porque no se esperaba para nada esa bonita docena de rosas rojas ¿Sabría la chica que las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor o era mera coincidencia?

La jefa se estaba impacientando en cuanto a capturar a la ladrona y fue en Estocolmo donde decidió actuar.

La agente había perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaban detrás de una mujer vestida de rojo quien sus compañeros habían afirmado que era Carmen, pero ella se estaba empezando a hartar. Llamó a su superior para recordarle su propuesta de admitirla en A.C.M.E. y gracias a eso consiguió tiempo para poder estar a solas con la auténtica ladrona, no con el señuelo al que estaban siguiendo. 

Lo único con lo que no contó Julia fue con que la dieran por desaparecida y atacaran a la joven ladrona, dejándola desorientada en su ala delta y sin rumbo fijo sobre la ciudad. 

Habían empezado a hablar y le dijo directamente que sabía lo que estaba haciendo: robaba antes de que lo hiciera V.I.L.E. para devolverlo. No obstante, que justo en el momento de decirle que confiara en ella apareciera una agente de su organización fue un desastre que ocasionó el efecto contrario.

La angustia que sintió cada segundo que pasaba esperando saber la localización de Carmen fue horrible. Tenía su bolígrafo transmisor y no debía ser tan difícil rastrearla, pero en ese estado era imposible saber qué había pasado. Zari la había rociado con la pistola para dormirla y el hecho de que saliera volando en zigzag, con ropa tan poco abrigada y a merced del temporal sueco, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. ¡Necesitaba saber que se encontraba segura y decirle que todo había sido un malentendido!

Se quedó en shock al encontrarla tan herida a causa de que su vehículo se estrellara, y al borde de la hipotermia por culpa de la tormenta de nieve. Tenía tanto que decirle y le era imposible articular palabra. Pero, cuando ella se giró a mirarla y le esbozó una suave sonrisa como disculpa, se le encogió el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera dedicarle un segundo después de lo que había pasado? Ella era demasiado buena y pensaba en los demás aún en ese estado. Verla sonreír la calmó, pero más aún lo hizo el enterarse de que una paciente del hospital había desaparecido sin dejar rastro al poco tiempo de ser ingresada. Julia sabía que aún era pronto, pero estaba segura de que sus amigos la cuidarían bien.

Por ello y después de todo lo vivido juntas, que hackeara el ordenador principal de A.C.M.E. no tenía sentido. Julia necesitaba respuestas y para conseguirlas necesitaba ver a Carmen, para poder tener esa charla pendiente y comprender el percance que había ocasionado.

**Author's Note:**

> Me cuesta mucho situar el especial interactivo, pero creo que debería pasar por ahí aproximadamente.
> 
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y un abrazo muy fuerte a mi Beta: que al pobre lo tengo harto de tanto hablar sobre la serie xD


End file.
